


RPF on the Rocks

by pendrecarc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Characters Are in Fandom, Crack, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/pseuds/pendrecarc
Summary: makkachin89, welcome to the world of figure skating RPF!You said you wanted some recs to unwind during a busy week at work. It’s been a while since we did a primer, so I’m happy to oblige.





	

**viktorette** posting in **rpfontherocks**

All right, everyone, settle down—we’re all adults here. ~~Or at least pretending. Don’t tell us if you’re not, the mods have enough headaches as it is.~~ We can welcome a newb into the fold without devolving into top/bottom wank. Or BNF wank. Or Romanization wank. Or point inflation wank. Size inflation wank is always welcome, though, especially if it includes Giacometti screencaps. My preference is always last year’s SP at World’s, but I won’t say no to this year’s exhibition skate. Mmm…. what were we talking about?

Anyway, **makkachin89** , I hope we haven’t scared you off. Welcome to the world of figure skating RPF!

I’m not sure how much background that colleague of yours gave you along with the Viktoretti link—and can I just say how lucky you are to have coworkers with such good taste?—but you said you wanted some recs to unwind during a busy week at work. It’s been a while since we did a primer, so I’m happy to oblige.

The recs tag here is always a good place to start. There’s also the kink meme, which is bound to be active with the GPF in progress over the next few days. And, of course, there’s AO3—if you don’t have an account yet, definitely get one. Most of the really good stuff is archive locked so the skaters don’t stumble on it by accident.

You didn’t say what exactly your interests are, but judging by your screenname I’m going to take a wild guess and say you want Nikiforov fic. If that’s the case, congratulations, you’re in luck. As of right now, he’s tagged in 573 out of 1246 stories on AO3. Most of those are Nikiforov/Giacometti (or Giacometti/Nikiforov, though as I said I am _not_ here to start top/bottom wank). I could tell you my favorites, though honestly if that’s your ship you’re best off starting with **axelotl** ’s Viktoretti Master Post. She updates regularly, but she also has all of the classics, including an entire section devoted to Viktor’s 2013 FS costume and Giacometti’s public and well-documented obsession with the cutouts. Video evidence here for the uninitiatiated. Yes, that’s the post-medal ceremony press conference at World’s. Yes, Giacometti said that on live television. Yes, fandom exploded.

Viktoretti’s the juggernaut, of course, but fandom’s as promiscuous in its tastes as Nikiforov himself. Nikiforov/JJ’s got some decent hatesex. Nikiforov/Popovich has some phenomenal epics, but the tag’s been overrun by coffeeshop AUs lately, so I’d suggest starting here. Unless you like coffeeshop AUs. I read Nikiforov/Feltsman, I don’t judge.

SPEAKING OF. We’re getting into rare pair territory, but if you’re into age difference kink and coach/skater, I can’t recommend **bielwomann** ’s ”Unharnessed” enough. Includes power plays and a little light bondage.

Ah, let’s see, if you like het there’s a handful of Nikiforov/Babicheva stories out there. I’ve found the actual sport is depicted really well in fic for that pairing.

Speaking of realistic skating detail, I’ll take the opportunity to plug this pair of Nikiforov/reader fics by **yutopia**. They’re older, and you can tell they were some of the author’s first work, but they’re _really_ sweet. I read them as m/m, but they’re nicely ambiguous.

It’s not all Nikiforov all the time, of course, though TBH I don’t have many good recs that don’t feature him. Anyone else you follow in men’s skating?

For het in general, you probably want pair skating (nice master post here), ice dancing (really active on the kink meme, check out this thread), and then there are always the Crispinos. Their tag’s here on AO3. You’d think more of the Crincest would be archive locked, but we’re all pretty sure Mickey ships it, so most people don’t bother.

Sara also features with Mila Babicheva in the most popular f/f pairing. There’s a sad lack of f/f in this fandom, but what we do have is amazing. One of my favorite fics is actually a crossover with Bolshoi RPF, “your past self is dead”. Lilia Baranovskaya/Mila Babicheva (and Lilia/pretty much every skater Yakov Feltsman has ever coached), femdom, hot as hell.

And, finally, for meta, you can’t do better than **yutopia** ’s posts. He hasn’t written fic in years, but he did write a wonderful skating primer just before this season started, and he does recs, too—he’d be all over this thread, but I think he has finals or something right now. Also a good beta if you don’t mind brutal honesty. ;)

I’m sure others will be happy to give other recs in the comments, and probably tell you how wrong my opinions are while they’re at it. Have fun reading! You picked a great time to join the fandom. Everyone’s excited and tuned in to Sochi right now.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted this. You know who you are, even if I don't.
> 
> If you enjoy this kind of crack, I would highly recommend heartsinhay's [Story About You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9268385/chapters/21006728).


End file.
